


Night In

by Yubsie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill always was good at knowing what she needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "date night" prompt at the A/R drabble community on LJ.

Laura made her way back to Bill's quarters wanting nothing more than to fall onto his couch and not do anything. Despite how early it was in the evening, it had simply been one of those days. She wasn’t sure what to make of the gleam in his eye when she walked in, like he was up to something.

"Bill, I really don't..."

He cut her off with a light kiss. "I left a change of clothes for you on the rack."

"Have the energy for..."

"Just trust me."

Deciding that right this moment the argument was likely to be the more exhausting option, Laura walked into the sleeping area while Bill continued whatever he was planning. Lying on the bed she found...

Tanks and _Galactica_ sweatpants? Maybe Bill's plan would be more compatible with her day than she first thought. More comfortably dressed, she stepped back out into the sitting area.

Bill had shed his jacket and was finishing setting up a screen and projector by the couch. A bowl of something predictably green sat on the coffee table.

"Dried salted algae's not exactly popcorn, but I was able to find this."

Laura laughed when she saw the title of the film, trying to picture the admiral trading for a _romantic comedy_ of all things. The civilian population would never believe it. "How did you know?"

"People with less demanding jobs need nights like this all the time. Have a seat."

"I've been looking forward to this couch since lunch." She sank into the soft leather while he started the movie. Bill wasted no time joining her, wrapping an arm around her.

The salty algae was close enough. It didn’t matter what the movie actually was. Curling up like this with Bill was everything her night needed to be.


End file.
